Preview to the END
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: This is just a short preview of the End of Evangelion SKL style which is going to be epic if you ask me but just read and tell me what you thing. One-shot!


Preview

ESKK: This is only a preview to the real thing and it is not the actual story. I'm still thinking of a pilot for Evan-Kaiser I need help picking a pilot.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

SEELE:

"**Attack names,"**

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own the End of Evangelion or Mazinkaiser SKL.

(Start)

*insert epic trailer music

In the UN building Shinji, Bankotsu, and Hikari were in front of the UN council. It's been nearly a year sense the final angel was defeated. Shinji moved on from killing his best friend Kaworu. Bankotsu was being stubborn from giving away Mazinkaiser as was Hikari with Wingle.

"Look we are going to ask you three again to relinquish Mazinkaiser and Wingle to the UN for mass production," a random council man said.

"Look ass holes me and Bankotsu are connected to Mazinkaiser as Hikari is connected to Wingle so the answer is still… HELL NO!" the psycho swordsman yelled.

Then a screen showed what was going on in enemy countries.

"Uh sir what are you showing us?" the only girl of the trio asked.

Then the screen showed what appeared to be Mazinkaisers that were being built.

"As you can see other countries have already started to developed there own Mazinkaiser," the man said.

Bankotsu then took out his phone and then the screen was forced to show all the duplicate Kaisers tests and all of them were failures.

(Scene change)

Solders from SEELE were running into NERV shooting all of the personnel in sight.

Shinji was stabbing and slashing all of the enemy solders like a demon from hell as there blood splattered on the wall with each hack. Bankotsu was shooting the solders before they could even blink as blood pooled onto the ground.

(Scene change)

Evangelion Unit 02 and Wingle were fighting white EVA's only know as the EVA series.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" the German girl continued to chant as she kept striking down the MP Evangelions.

(Scene change)

Asuka saw the MP EVA's standing next to each other as she was on the ground without power and clutching her left eye repeating the same phrase like a scared little girl. "I'll kill you, I'll kill you," she repeated as the white EVA was going to strike.

Then a blade came out of the EVA's chest and cut downward letting its innards come out as it was now officially dead.

When the MP EVA fell down it revealed Mazinkaiser. Said skull robots eyes and mouth were giving of a demonic blue. While the skull on its head mouth and eyes were giving of a demonic red glow.

"Shinji," Asuka called out.

(Scene change)

"Shinji we killed all of the mass production Evangelions but I get the feeling we are not out of danger yet," Bankotsu said as he was looking at the last jet that carried the MP EVA's that didn't leave the battle ground.

"You're not the only one my friend," Shinji said as he looked at the same jet his long time friend was staring at.

Then the Jet exploded to reveal a mix robot between a MP EVA and a certain robot called Iron Kaiser.

A sadistic laugh echoed through the area that belonged to a voice they all knew.

"HELLO AGAIN SHINJI AND BANKOTSU," the voice yelled knowing that the Kaiser pilots have met their match.

(Scene Change)

Mazinkaiser now with its bat wings were staring down a giant Rei before said robot flew to the egg it was holding.

"Sorry mom that I have to destroy the EVA core you reside in but I'm sending you to a better place," Shinji said as he knew what must be done.

"Sorry Rei but please don't hate me for this," Bankotsu said saying his last farewell.

"**INFERNO BLASTER!**" both pilots yelled knowing they might not make it out.

(Then the screen goes black)

"SHINJI!" cried the voice of Asuka to Shinji.

END OF EVANGELION SKL

Coming soon at the END

In a crater of a mountain that was covered in blue crystals of ice Mazinkaiser was chained up by the risks while the body up to its neck was covered in the blue crystal like nice substance. In front of the robot were two people covered in cloaks and hoods covering their heads and shadowing there whole faces.


End file.
